What the future beholds - a Hellsing fanfiction
by gogo199432
Summary: Another Hellsing fanfiction from me, this time with Seras as the main character. We are in year 3000, and quite a lot changed. How will Seras adapt to it, and how will the rest of the world to the reappear of this No-Life Queen?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So here is my new story, I hope you like it :) It's insanely long compared to my previous chapters, almost 5000 words long! Also expect quite a few elements that were in the story Seras 2066. I read it a few weeks ago and it made a huge impact on me, but it was last updated 2 years ago, so I thought I may use stuff from it. As I said above, this is a really long chapter, at least for me, and I'll try to stick to this. Naturally this means that there is going to be less updates maybe one in 1 or 2 weeks.**

**Anyway, as I said, please enjoy! I hope to get at least 5 reviews before I post the next chapter :D**

"The future starts today, not tomorrow."

― John Paul II

The room was dark since all the lamps were out. Of course they were out it was night after all. There was no sound to be heard, absolute silence. The walls, ceiling and floor were painted to perfect white, there were only a few colored lines on the floor which showed directions. The room was full with glass display cabinets. All of them hold one old piece from the Under-City.

One of the walls was a big window, you could see the starry sky. There wasn't a cloud.

Suddenly small footsteps broke the perfect silence of the room. They were hard to hear, but from their rate you could guess that whoever was making this noise was running. A little beep sound could be heard as the doors locks unlocked and the big metal door slid open. There was light flowing into the big room from the corridor. A small figure stood in the doorframe. For a few seconds it just stood there, probably letting it's eyes to adjust to the blackness of the room.

All of a sudden another pair of feet made their presence obvious. The strange little shadow turned it's head in the direction the noise of heavy boots came from, then in haste entered the room. The door closed behind the figure.

It was a girl. About the age of 9 with blonde hair. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. On her feet were a pair of sneakers. She also had a big pair of glasses on her nose. She ran uncertain in the darkness and she looked around. She was obviously searching for something. Then her eyes fixed on something.

There was one thing that just arrived a few days ago, and it still wasn't in it's correct cabinet. It was a heavy looking coffin. It's surface was pure black with only a cross on the top of it. There was no opening on it, it looked like it was made out from one piece of metal. However there was a corpse in it, thats was sure. The archeologists and the other science people made all kind of tests on it as far as she knew. They found out that this coffin had to be at least 1000 years old, and that there was a girl inside it. The corpse was in fairly good condition considering it's age. They didn't dare to open it, because from the new air rushing into the coffin could easily damage the girl's body inside it and make any more research impossible. So they just let it be like that. She heard that the last research team found it in the depths of the Hellsing mansion inside like a dungeon. It was inside a room with all kind of runes on the walls.

This coffin was lying on a table-like hovering plate. It looked like surfboard, and was covered with a cloth like material. The material's color was light silver and metal. The little girl crawled under the board and the material. She sat there in dead silence.

After a few seconds the doors lock could be heard again, and light flowed into the room again. She couldn't make anything out from the room, since the material on the table that covered here wasn't transparent. The sound of footsteps became louder and louder as the intruder got closer to her hiding spot.

"Come on out girl! There is no reason to hide! I'LL FIND YOU!" yelled the intruder, who was male. The girl couldn't see but this man had pretty bad clothing on him. He looked like a hobo. Normally he wouldn't be a treat but the machine gun in his hands helped in making him look dangerous. His black wet hair was in his eyes, which was going from left to right and back really quickly. There was a hint of madness in his eyes.

He was steadily coming closer to the girl's hiding spot, smashing every single cabinet that was near him. The ground was quickly covered with broken glass, a few even found it's way to the girl's legs.

The intruder stood now right next to the coffing. He wasn't moving for some reason.

"I'm going to die here. That's it.." - thought the little girl and a tear found it's way to her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.

"So you are hiding here, don't you?" said the man with a far too calm voice. He raised his machine gun and shot at the coffin.

The top of the coffin shattered where the bullets penetrated it's surface. The corpse could be seen through the holes now.

"Hm, I guess not. But have no doubt girl! I'LL FIND YOU!" - shouted the madman again with a laughter. And so he continued walking away from the girl's hiding spot and into the darkness of the room.

When the little girl couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, let out a sigh.- "Okay, it's time to get the hell out from here" she thought and climbed out from under the table. As she searched for something to grab to and help her stand up, she accidently grabbed the edge of one of the shattered glass cabinets. She hissed as she saw her blood run down her palm and then smash to the floor.

She stood up and wanted to go away from this crazy asshole, but couldn't help, she had to look into the coffin. She saw the girl, who could be about 20-23 maybe when she was living. Too bad right now she wasn't more than skin and little girl didn't notice but her accidently splattered on the corpse.

After a few seconds of admiring a dead woman, she turned around and began sneaking to the exit. However she forgot about the shattered glass on the floor. Her breath stopped when she stepped accidently on a piece glass. It shattered under her feet, and the usually quiet noise was like a cannon shot in the silence.

"THERE YOU ARE!" she heard and she knew that her life is just about to end. She turned around and saw the insane man running to her just 20 meters away.

* * *

Seras woke up. Well at least her mind did, since her body was still like a skeleton laying inside her coffin. She was sealed away a long time ago by Integra. The Council ordered her to do it, so Seras didn't blame her. There weren't any vampire sighting since years when this command came in. Seras was already a full vampire by that time since Alucard offered her his blood. With that she was able to survive almost anything and become the No-Life Queen. And now she was lying inside a piece of metal with a nonfunctional body. Pretty ironic.

"I wonder what woke me up..." she thought and tried to listen to her surroundings. She heard voices outside. This surprised her since the seals of her chamber should have been able to prevent anyone to enter. Well, the probably damaged it somehow. She listened to the voices more carefully and found out that there was at least one male and one female in her chamber. However she couldn't understand that they carried out the following discussion.

"Hey, Emma, look what I found!"

"What is it?"

"I think it's some kind of coffin. It has to be at least a 1000 years old!"

"Really? Let me see it." The woman kneeled next to the coffin and began to examine it. - "Hm, it looks to be stainless steel. Nobody uses that anymore. To be honest I didn't see any in use in my whole life. We learned about it only in school."

"There is some kind of writing on the top too. But I can't read it, it must be some kind of ancient curse or something." said the man with a chuckle. - "We found similar writings on other rock boards that were placed into the ground. I think they are called gravestones."

"Yeah...hey Nick I can't find any way to open this."

"What? Thats strange."

"Yep, it looks like it was made from one piece. I wonder if there is a corpse inside, and if there is, how did it get inside. The molecular soldering isn't as old as this coffin so they couldn't use it."

"Okay, then lets take it back to the labor." the woman nodded hearing this and both of them backed up letting the workers do their job.

Seras felt as her coffin lifted and was moved elsewhere. She heard as the coffin was placed on some kind of floor, and then the floor moved with her. It was probably some kind of vehicle, maybe a heli. She began to feel the thirst but couldn't do anything. She was too weak. So she just let her mind drift back to dreamland.

When she awoke again, she heard the same voices as before. But this time there was a loud buzzing too, like some kind of heavy machine. She still didn't understand a word what they said, so she let herself sleep again.

This time there was silence when she awoke. She wondered what woke her up, but then heard a hiss and then footsteps. She heard the rapid breathing, and it was unmistakable. It was a girl that was running. And she was running in her direction!

She heard her panting and then Seras was surprised when the source of the noise moved under her! Was she on some kind of table? That would explain it. The girl under her tried to remain silent as Seras heard the hiss again and other footsteps. These footsteps were heavy, probably a male.

Seras heard the man shout something that scared the girl under her. "This isn't right, the man is going to hurt her. I can't let that happen."- thought Seras and decided that if she gets the chance, she'll defend this girl from the man.

In the meantime the man got close to her coffin. He was standing right next to her and yelled out something. He was happy. And then he shot her! Seras felt as a few bullets pierced through her skin and almost hit the little girl below her! "Okay, thats it. I'm going to kill this guy."

After that the man left them, and the little girl crawled out from her hiding spot. Suddenly she cut herself! Seras could feel the drag of the blood. "Come to me girl! Help me!" she thought and tried to influence her. Surprisingly she managed doing it even in this weak body.

The girl leaned over her and unconsciously dropped a bit of blood inside her mouth. Seras felt as her body finally began to wake up. Life got back to that little muscles that she still had and her eyeballs began forming. Soon she could see the ceiling above her, which was plain white. She also saw the girl standing not far away from her. She had blond hair what she weared in a ponytail. The girl began walking away when she stepped on a piece of glass.

"Oh crap." - thought Seras and tried to hurry with her regeneration.

* * *

"Well Elita, it looks like I found you." said the man with a wide grin and took out a big machete. Elita closed her eyes and waited for the impact and her death. When it didn't come as expected she opened her eyes.

"What the fuck?!" - shouted the hobo. There was the corpse standing in front of him and was holding his hand. It's grab was like iron, there was no way he could move his hand. The corpse was completely nude and it's head was looking at it's feet.

Then it slowly lifted it's head and opened it's eyes. They were red and glowing in the darkness. He saw pure hunger in those eyes.

"Let me go you son of a bitch!"

Seras lifted her other hand and grabbed the man's neck. And lifted him! Both the man and Elita were shocked by this. Seras kept looking at the man, and slowly a grin creeped on her mouth. The man was terrified and began kicking her with all his strength but Seras didn't even react to that. She merely felt anything.

Then with untraceable speed she moved the man to her mouth and positioned his neck comfortable to her fangs. Then she bit down. The man cried out in pain as his blood shot into Seras mouth and down her throat. She felt the power rushing through her veins.

Elita couldn't move. She was petrified, but then luckily her instincts kicked in and began running away from that monster as quickly as she could.

"Why is she running away? I just saved her life..." - thought Seras while sucking out the guys soul. Then she just let it drop to the ground with a loud splat. - "Nice place. What is this a museum?" looked around Seras as she saw all the broken glass cabinets with the different things inside it. She saw a few familiar ones but others were unknown to her.

"Hm, I will need more blood. I'm feeling hungry already. Maybe that girl will get me more people..." thought Seras and hid in the shadows. And she was right.

* * *

"MARK! MARK!" cried out loudly Elita as she ran down the corridor. She knew her uncle was nearby, he was one of the soldiers here.

"ELITA! Whats wrong? Did you get hurt?" asked Mark when he found her around the corner shouting for him.

"No, but I saw a monster." said Elita as she held her tears. Her uncle barely understood what she said.

"A monster, my dear? Where?" asked Mark. He thought that she is speaking from one of the intruders. They attacked the building for no apparent reason, they just started to kill everybody. Unluckily Elita was on a school trip in the museum right now and they got attacked too. At the moment the Elita was the only survival.

"In that room!" answered Elita and pointed at a big door that led into one of the bigger rooms of the museum.

"I see. Okay Elita stay here please. Guys, lets go, and check out this monster!" said Mark and moved with his squad to the door. The door hissed again, the slid away to reveal the big and first of all dark room.

"People, flashlights on!"

They began moving into the room in a V formation and scanning the area. Soon they reached the body of the hobo. Elita's uncle kneeled down next to it and checked it out.

"He's dead. And all his blood is missing."

"Boss, where is Stanley?" asked one of the soldiers.

"He was right next to you, wasn't he?" spoke another soldier.

"Yeah, but he isn't anymore..." said the first soldier with fear in his voice.

* * *

Seras grinned when she heard the opening of the door again. She knew that dinner arrived. She was not far away from the opening next to a bigger, untouched display cabinet. There were old swords inside it. She watched as four men walked through. They were organised, and had some kind of teamplay between them.

"So they are actual soldiers not like that ass before." she thought and waited for the perfect possibility to attack one of them.

The soldiers wore a dark brown uniform which was padded. Looked a bit like the riot cop's uniform. They also had a white helmet what covered their whole face. In their hands were machine guns, but Seras couldn't tell what kind of. It looked pretty modern to say the least.

"They are going to the body. Good, their formation is going to break up." and it did indeed.

One of the soldiers was just a little bit more behind the others and so he was outside their vision. It was the perfect opportunity. Seras ran to him without making a noise. She stabbed his hand through the soldier's throat like some of spear. Because of this the soldier couldn't make any noise, so she could just simply pick him up and run away back into the shadows. That soldier met the same destiny as the hobo before him. Seras was already finished when his squadmates noticed his absence.

* * *

"Guys, get back to defensive formation! It looks like the intruder is still alive." said Mark. And so reformed all of them back-to-back to each other, forming a triangle. -"Come out, you have no chance!"

* * *

The soldiers repositioned themselves into a much less vulnerable formation.

"Clever"- she thought. Then she heard as one of the soldiers shout something into the darkness. Too bad she didn't understand a word.- "Well, there is no need to understand what the prey says, right?"

* * *

"Okay guys, we are going to start clearing this room out. Everybody start moving forward." and they did, creating a steadily growing free place between each other. They wouldn't have thought that someone can attack them from behind.

* * *

"Hm, they aren't that clever after all..." Seras thought as she got ready to jump up. She landed right in the middle of that free place that they just created. She considered the situation she was in. - "Okay, so there is three of them. But I have only two hands...Well, lets hope they aren't using any silver or blessed ammunition. I got to move quickly."

She turned to one of the soldiers and crouched a bit. Her hand went sideways right through the man's kneecaps. The soldier naturally cried out in pain and collapsed to the ground with a mixture of surprise and intense pain on his face. The captain turned around and began shooting blindly. It was a miracle that he didn't hit any of his men. Unfortunately for him neither Seras, who was much faster than them and grabbed the other soldier, who first spoke, and dragged him away into the darkness with her supernatural speed. She ran with the man to one of the corners of the room and bit down on his neck. His roaring quickly faded to moaning and then a faint sight was the last thing that left his mouth. Seras left him half-ways sitting next to the wall and began walking back to remaining soldiers.

* * *

Mark was horrified when he saw that that thing just grabbed one of his men and dragged it into the darkness with itself. He knew that it will come back for them, so he had to be ready, but there was his other still living squadmate who just lost his legs. He first had to take care of his injured squadmate before starting to search for his other one. So he kneeled besides him and started to heal the injury. He took out two syringes and injected one in each of his legs. The bleeding stopped shortly. He couldn't do anything else for him now.

That's when he heard his other squadmate roaring and then nothing more. He knew that he is dead, and the monster is coming for them now. He had nothing to lose so he started peppering the darkness with bullets.

* * *

Seras was half-way back to the remaining soldiers when the first bullets hit her. She was a bit surprised and jumped into cover. A strange feeling began creeping up her spine, and she knew exactly what it was. It was the thrill that she felt while fighting, the lust for violence and blood. She grinned madly and decided to get around this fool soldier. Not that the bullets could have done any harm to her, she just wanted to see the fear in his eyes when she appears next to him.

She crawled left, out of line of sight while remaining in the cover that the other cabinets provided. She passed a few old wallets that were lying on the ground and even a walking stick! It looked old, too old, but after all she was old too thought Seras with a smile.

She was now on the right side of the soldiers, between them and the only known exit. They didn't see her yet, she was the child of the night after all. She made herself upend and began walking to the standing soldier who was changing his clip at the moment. Seras glanced at the other soldier too, who won't walk for a long time now. He passed out, "no wonder" thought Seras "they aren't professional soldiers just some kind of security agency or something similar. I think..."

She went right to his ears while swaying her hips and leaned really close., and whispered:

"Hello, sweetheart." with a wide grin.

The soldier almost jumped out from his skin, but Seras had to admit that he reacted quite quickly. He planted his gun's shoulder support not too firmly into Seras firm face, smashing her jaw in the process. A big spurt of blood landed on the ground. But she didn't fall, but looked back at him! She should have almost passed out by such a hit, but she didn't even shake.

She tilted her head backwards a bit when she turned back at him and grinned insanely. Then said : "It's my turn!" of course Mark couldn't understand this, however he felt the fist that almost ripped through his stomach and sent him flying backwards. He lost his grip on his gun and so did he lost his only lightsource too.

Seras looked down at the footless and unconscious soldier and licked her lips.

* * *

Mark panicked. He met with one of the deadliest creatures he knew about and he even lost his flashlight! He looked around in hope of finding it, and indeed he did, but it lay far too close to that female monster. So he tried to call out for backup through his helmet which had a built-in radio in it. Then he heard the loud gulping from the direction of the monster and knew that he was alone. But he can't let that thing get to Elita, no way. He has to defend her with his last breath. He pulled out his handgun and loaded it with silver ammunition. If he has to go down, he won't give his life easy.

* * *

As Seras finished with her last meal, she felt lightheaded. All that blood at once made her a bit drunken. She searched for the so called captain of this pathetic team and found him right where she tossed him. A smile suffused her face again and walked to him.

Her bare foot was the only sound ,apart from Mark's wheezing, in the room as it touched the metal floor. Blood dropped from her petite hands and from her mouth.

She was, again, surprised when shots hit her from the captain's direction. And not even simple bullets but silver ones! This was the last straw. Luckily they went right through her, so it wasn't that bad after all, but they still burnt like hell. But then he was out.

* * *

Mark heard the footsteps of the monster coming ever so closer to him, he didn't have a choice so he risked everything and fired into the darkness. A growl told him that he indeed hit her, but the footsteps didn't die off! He panicked but he knew that he was out of options.

He heard a low hiss and saw light casted from behind the monster which was now standing right before him. It was a girl! She could be about 20 maybe 25. She reached down and grabbed his throat, he couldn't breath properly anymore. Her grip was like iron! The next interesting thing was when she casually lifted him off the ground and held him in the air above her. She was beautiful, too bad she was covered in blood and was about to kill him.

"Well, that's the end of my tale, isn't it?" he thought.

Then he heard gun shots behind the monster.

* * *

Seras was holding this foolish man high above him and examined him. Something was different about this one, but she couldn't really tell. Then bullets hit her back. It was silver again!

"FOR FUCKS SAKE!" she yelled and turned around with Mark still in her hand.

The little girl was standing there.

* * *

Elita didn't know what to do. She was behind the door and heard the screams and the shooting. She knew that fleeing would be the best choice but she couldn't leave without knowing that his uncle was alright. After all he was her only family left.

So when she heard no more shouting and shooting, she opened the door. What she saw inside, horrified her. Blood on the ground and one of Mark's man in the middle of it. She also saw other blood strains leading to some dark corner in the room with probably other soldiers. Then she saw the monster, the woman that saved her life before, walking towards Mark! She had to do something or she would lose him. This was certain.

She didn't have time to think, so she ran as quietly as she could to the fallen soldier with the destroyed legs, and grabbed the only weapon that she could hold, his pistol. When she looked up, she saw that that thing was holding his uncle up in the air by one hand. She didn't have more time, so she pulled the trigger. Elita was surprised by the knockback of the weapon and almost dropped it, but she had to keep shooting, and she did. Her clip was quickly empty.

She heard the monster yell out something that she didn't understand, but from the tone she knew that it definitely wasn't a 'Thank you'. She saw the red eyes of the monster staring at her and her knees began shaking. But she held the gun pointing at her, she couldn't let her know that she was empty.

"Let my...my...DAD GO!" Elita cried out in a high-pitched voice. She felt as a tear began it's journey down her cheek. The thing turned it's head sideways like some birds, it looked like it understood something.

"Dad?" asked the monster. It didn't sound like a monster, Elita thought, it was like any woman she ever met. Elita just nodded her head, it was an universal code.

The creature turned it's head back to Mark who was still hanging mid-air. Then she began lowering her hand, and held Mark close to her. Elita knew, she can't do anything, that she was watching the death of her uncle. Even after telling a lie, that Mark was her father, even this didn't stop this soulless monster from taking him away from her.

But the thing did something strange. She licked his cheek! She licked a bit of his blood with her long tongue what apparently came from a small wound on Mark's face. He didn't even realize that he was injured. The creature savored the blood, and then spoke out loud.

**(I'm using hungarian to represent how Elita or Mark didn't understand Seras)**

"Hm..egy Hellsing. Érdekes...de a lelked nem erős. Csupán egy halovány másolata az igazi Hellsingnek. Nem érdemled meg hogy éljél...de ez a kislány viszont igen. Az ő lelke erős, majdnem annyira mint Integráé. Azért hagylak életben hogy felneveld ezt a gyereket." - said the monster and put Mark on the ground.

(English translation since I suspect that not everybody speaks hungarian here: "Hm...a Hellsing. Interesting...but your soul isn't strong. You are just a pale copy of a true Hellsing. You don't deserve to live...but this girl does. Her soul is strong almost as much as Integra's. I'm leaving you alive to bring up this kid.")

Mark gasped for air and crawled to Elita. When he arrived he hugged her and turned his head towards Seras with a determined face. Seras knew that he would fight till his last breath to save the girl. Good. Seras looked at the girl, not grinning anymore and opened a mental link.

"I'm looking forward for the next meeting, Elita." said Seras through her mental link directly to Elita, who gasped at the sudden voice in her head. Seras chuckled, turned around and began walking away from them to the wall. When she reached it, she simply walked through it, like it wouldn't even be there. Too bad that nothing was on the other side of the wall either.

Seras began falling down with a surprised look on her face. She had to be at least several miles high in the air. She looked back up, and saw that till now she was in some kind of gigantic white ring that was connected to other white spheres in the air. The whole thing sat on huge pillars reaching to the ground. She saw several other pillars with miles away from each other, all of them holding parts of this gigantic structure that was above her. Below her was the familiar city of London, only with a lot more light and skyscrapers.

"Oh crap, this is going to hurt." thought Seras as she banged into the ground cutting a car in half and creating a little crater around herself. The only thing that was inside the crater was a pile of black goo.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: So finally a new chapter. It's been more than a week so I'm sorry for that. Also many, many thanks for the reviews, I never really thought that we are going to reach 5! **

**Also I hope that Seras isn't OOC, I'm trying my best, but let me know what you think. So anyway, as always have fun!**

Edward was walking down the street of London, looking like any other man after some hard work. He was wearing a red shirt, his old jeans that he got for his 18th birthday from his grandmother, and some old sport shoes. On his head was a cap which read Manchester on the front with red letters. It was an old crap he found a few days ago in the trash. But he needed it for his collection. His cover had to be perfect. The only thing that was a bit unusual about him was the bigger-than-normal handgun under his shoulder, carefully hidden from undesirable eyes. It had the model of a regular accelerator pistol, but was slightly modified for his special requirements. First of all it was extra hard, so it could be easily used as a melee weapon, then there was the longer clip and of course silver bullets. Always silver bullets. He didn't even know when did he last use standard ones. If you checked him out from closer, you could see that there was some thick dust on his outfit. Not surprising, he was coming home from work. All that dust is going to be hard to wash out from his clothes.

He was going to the bounty dealer. You have to live from something after all. He turned into an almost invisible ally, that you would miss when you didn't know that it's there. He walked past some self-cleaning dumpsters and he was soon in front of a door. It was an old simple metal one with a big rectangular window in the middle of it that could be opened. Edward looked around for one more time, then knocked on the door three times. Then he waited. The window opened and a grumpy looking, almost bald little man was behind it. He was holding a big white rod in his hand, that would send more thousands of volt through anyone who would look bad at him. Luckily Edward didn't plan to do that.

"How much?" -asked the grumpy man. Edward reached into his pocket and took out some small things. They were bloody chips, two red one and one blue. He placed them into the hand of the old man, who examined them. -"They look legit. Okay, wait here." and with that he closed the window. Edward stood in the ally a but unpleased. It looked like it'll rain soon, and he wanted to be home as soon as possible. Normally the Upper-City would have blocked all the rain but they liked to just let it flow down on them. With all the other crap that they didn't need up there. Everybody hated them in the Under-City or as he liked to call it The City. The town of poor or mutated people, who couldn't afford a nice, big and clean apartment up there. Finally the guy opened the window again. -"Here ya go. Now away with you!" - said the grumpy man and gave Edward some metal cards. They were as big as your hand and there was an engraved number on them.

"Not much..." -mumbled Edward

"Well, it's bad times for everyone."

"Yeah I guess." and with that Edward walked away.

Indeed it began to rain. The streets were quickly wet and slippery. The water sizzled on the neon light bars. Edward looked at his watch. He used to be at home by now. Those vampires took more time than he wanted to spend. He sped up his pace. As he walked around the corner, not far away from his flat, he saw a big crater in the ground. It looked like something massive crashed into the pavement here, even cut a car in half. Not that anyone used cars anymore here, they couldn't get any fuel or biogas to empower it. They couldn't even use solar, since not a single sunbeam touched these grounds in years. Then he looked at the bench not far away from the mess, and saw a girl. She was young, curvy and nude. It looked like he didn't get up for nothing today.

He walked to her and looked at her. She had blond hair. He tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond at all. Then he checked for her pulse but she didn't have any, she was also cold like a corpse.

"Dammit, I can't leave her like this here..." he thought and lifted her up in his arms. She was much lighter than he expected. There was only one place where he could take her at the moment, and it was his flat. So he began walking again.

* * *

It was a long time ago when Seras last had to reform herself from a pile of goo. Not that it was a problem for her, but it still didn't feel right. She was used to her human form and not a slime. Soon the goo began to rise and form a humanoid shape, Seras's to be exact. Then the black goo faded away, and there was Seras standing in her full glory. She looked around. She was in the middle of a street in a crater that her impacting body caused. She walked out from the hole. There were other cars around on the street but most of them were rusted, or had thick dust laying on them. They were obviously not used recently. As she looked above herself, she saw a rail running above the street, it looked like some kind of train rail but she saw no train anywhere. The buildings weren't in a good shape, a lot of them had graffities and broken windows. Suddenly a headache hit her.

"Uh, it looks like my new roommates are impatient." thought Seras as she grabbed her head into her palms. - "I'll have to read them the policy and make sure that they obey...Oh, nice a bench. Just what I needed." and she walked to the rusty bench. It looked pretty old, but not as old as her. It was made from some kind of new metal that she didn't know sat down, leaned back and closed her eyes. Soon she was diving into her mind.

As she opened her eyes she found herself in darkness. There was absolutely nothing, it looked she was flying in mid-air. As she looked around, soon found she a couple of people not far away from herself. She began walking to them. When she got close enough, one of them noticed her.

"You BITCH!" - shouted he. His mates turned around and looked at her too.

"Well, hello there." - said Seras casually, even waving at them. She noticed that next to the three soldiers, there was a black pile of goo on the floor. She guessed that it was the hobo, her first meal.

"We are going to kill you!" yelled the other soldier and looked for any kind of weapon. Their original weapons weren't on them when they woke up. When he ran out of ideas to where to search for some kind of weapon, he lunged at her. His mates followed him. Seras looked at them raising one eyebrow. Her facial expression suggested that she was pretty bored from them, and just wanted to move on. She didn't raise a hand as the soldiers jumped on her, and began hitting the living shit out from her. Their eyes glowed with hate and bloodlust too, as Seras body soon was reduced to only a bloody pile of meat on the ground.

"No that we are done with her, let's get out from here." said the first as he stood up and looked around. The other two followed him, but they didn't see anything just the black void.

"There is no way out folks." said suddenly Seras scaring all three of them.

"How can she be still alive?!"

"Well, I'm technically dead. But so are you, so there is no need to fight."

"WHAT?"

"Okay, just let me see if I remember how to do this." said Seras and began to concentrate on reforming herself. Geez, it's been a while since last time I had to do things like this in my mind. But luckily soon Seras healed herself. For the other soldiers it was an almost immediate effect, from one second to the other the black goo jumped into the form of Seras.

"Hey, Bitch! Explain yourself or I'm going to kill you!" but Seras barely looked at him, instead she was looking around.

"This place isn't good for us to speak. It's too empty." and with this sentence walls began to come out of nowhere and joined together around them. Also a ceiling and floor appeared under them. The whole room looked like an old mansion with wooden flooring and wallpapered walls. Even a fireplace was there. From the ceiling a chandelier hung down. There were windows, but they were covered with curtains. Not far from the windows was a big wooden desk with a big, and probably very comfortable chair. In front of the desk were three chairs next to each other facing the desk. Little did the soldiers know what this room was a copy of Integra's old study.

Seras sat into the big chair behind the desk and motioned the other soldiers to sit in front of her. They looked at each other, then slowly approached the chairs and sat down. They looked confused, but Seras didn't blame them. They witnessed a lot of things.

"So now that we can speak like civilized people...I can't say this any better but you are dead."

"WHAT?" asked them in union again.

"Oh come on, isn't it obvious? I killed all of you."

"...we noticed..." mumbled one of the soldiers.

"But you, obviously again, aren't in heaven or hell, but in my head. You can't escape from here, and you'll remain with me till eternity." At this sentence one of the soldiers choked.

"So what's your plan with us, oh mighty." said the other soldier with a mocking tone.

"Let me finish...so as you probably already know, I'm a vampire.."

"Yeah, the part where you sucked us dry gave a pretty good clue."

"Oh, shut up already...So you'll live in my head, but you are free to roam. I'm not going to restrict you in any way, like my master did."

"And are we supposed to live in this room for the rest of your life?"

"No..."

"And how come we understand you?"

"Well, you are in my head, that's the least."

"...right."

"But before I let you roam in your new world, I want you to teach me your language." all the soldiers sighed but they didn't have a choice.

* * *

Edward was right outside his door with a woman in his hands. It was a unique experience. The security system recognised him a few seconds after he arrived to the door, which now opened. As he stepped inside the lights switched on. He went right to the living room not bothering taking down his shoes like before. His living room looked like it wasn't cleaned in the last ten years. He walked over to his couch and placed the woman on it. Then he turned around and went to a small cupboard and took out a blanket. He went back to the nude girl, and covered her with it.

"I gotta clean up here..." he thought "I have a guest after all."

He turned around and began the cleaning with the small table in front of the couch, which had at least 15 different dishes and cups on it. He took them out to the kitchen and began washing them. The kitchen had white-tiled floor which was surprisingly clean. When he finished with the washing of the dishes and cups, he reached into one of the kitchen cabinets and took out a small disk. He placed it down on the floor, and pressed the only button on the top. The small robot whirled to life, spun around and launched itself into the living room. It was just a usual cleaning-bot, the one that you can buy anywhere. Edward followed the robot and went back to the living room. He picked up the clothes on the ground, and put them away in his only wardrobe in the room. It was an old wooden one, he got it from the previous owner of the flat.

After he finally finished cleaning up his flat, it looked half-decent. He placed a chair in front of the couch, and sat down. He already changed his clothes to something more comfortable. He was wearing a so called "breathing T-shirt" and a jean. He had his gun in his lap. He just sat there, and waited for the girl to wake up.

* * *

"Can we go then?" asked the soldier who was called Stanley apparently.

"Yes." answered exhausted Seras. She didn't know how long they have been sitting there, but she managed to learn a whole language. So it had to be at least a few hours. As Seras said this, a door appeared behind the three soldiers, on the opposite wall of the desk. The soldiers looked at each other, they couldn't believe that they can leave this room. They were in here for so long, that they completely lost their sense of time. At last, they got up, and slowly walked to the double door. Stanley looked back at Seras like asking for permission, what she gave. Stanley pressed down the door knob.

There was the same old nothingness outside. Stanley wanted to turn around and give a look that said "Are you fucking kidding me", but he didn't because he noticed something odd not far away from where they were standing. Something green began to grow under their feets. Stanley crouched down to take a closer look at it. It was a halm! As he looked up, he saw, that as far as the eye could see grass began growing out of nowhere. Soon, the impenetrable blackness was broken with the green line under their feet. The soldiers watched this with awe and shock, they saw as a whole new world is being created. They saw, as some places began to bulge upwards, some began to sink creating valleys and hills. Some hills far away rose higher than their counterparts, and their surface lost the grassy look, and was replaced with the gray color of stone. Not far away from them one of the valley was far lower than the others, and you could see something wet at the bottom of it. Soon, Stanley saw a small puddle which began to grow bigger and bigger, soon becoming a lake. All of a sudden the blackness of the sky was replaced with light blue. From the lake began vapor fly upwards, and soon the soldiers could see as the first clouds were formed. The soldiers walked forward from the doorway as they proceeded what they were witnessing. One of the soldiers suddenly shouted out in surprise. As he jumped a few feets away, Stanley could see a small brown thing in the ground where the soldier stood before. The brown thing began to grow. Soon they realized that it's a tree. It grew past them and continued it's way upwards. Branches grew on it's body and soon green leafes covered the tree. More and more trees appeared around them turning the green hills and valleys into a forest. The trees casted shadows on the soldiers faces. They stood there with their jaws on the ground.

"Maybe she isn't rotten to her core.."

"...maybe"-said Stanley

* * *

Seras slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was the ceiling of some kind of room. She felt that a blanket is on her body. As she turned her head, she saw a man sitting not too far away from her holding a weapon in his hands. His eyes were glowing green and were fixed on her.

"Vampire." this was the only word spoken after a long minute of stare.

"Hi?" answered Seras unsure of the situation. The only thing she knew was that this man didn't want to kill her, at least not yet, or else he would have tried it before. "Where...where am I?" Seras didn't speak like that because she was afraid, but because she used this language for the first time.

"You were lying on a bench nude. I took you with me."

"That doesn't sound creepy at all..." Edward rewarded her with a small smile.

"You aren't like the other bloodsuckers."

"You have no idea..."grinned Seras"..Mr...who are you by the way?"

"I'm a hunter."

"A what?..." but as Seras finished her sentence she turned her head sideways a bit, it looked like she would listen to someone else. Then she turned her eyes back at Edward. "Oh, so you hunt Freaks?"

"Freaks?"

"Yeah, like chipped vampires and such."

"Oh...yes I do. But I should be asking. Who are you and why were you lying naked on that bench?" Seras already opened her mouth to answer, but then she stopped. She stared at Edward, who began to feel uncomfortable. He almost thought that she is planning something and got ready to jump. But then Seras spoke.

"We have company."

"Wha..." but Edward couldn't finish his sentence as the front door exploded to a million shards. He saw as an energy-wave coming from a Shock-Launcher hit the wall behind the front door and teared right through it and escaped into the night. He saw two big werewolves coming through the door and looking around. Both of them held a submachine gun. Edward didn't waste anymore time, and jumped to his wardrobe. Teared it open, and took out a small device. He locked it on his back, and switched it on. Small parts of metal slid out from the device and followed the curve of his legs and arms. It was an exoskeleton. He knew this is the only way to face werewolves in close combat, and even with this extra strength it was risky. He also took out an extra submachine gun from the wardrobe which was holding a secret weapon stash.

He turned around, and saw that there were only seconds before the enemies get in the room. He took a glance at Seras, who was just lying there, her faces had no trace of fear, but she looked more like a spectator on the beginning of some kind of show. She even had her hands behind her head while lying on her back! "Was this woman crazy?" he thought to himself.

He began running to the opening of the living room, and reached it just as the first werewolf came into view. Edward lifted his pistol at the werewolf and aimed, but the wolf saw him too. The werewolf tried to turn back behind the corner he just came around, but wasn't quick enough. Edward's aim missed and instead of hitting the monster's heart, he shot his shoulder. The werewolf growled loudly as the mercury bullet hit him and destroyed his left shoulder. He was angry, and Edward was far too close. The wolf grabbed Edward's arm, and threw him behind himself into the kitchen. Edward landed on the kitchen cabinet then slid onto the floor. He winced in pain. He knew he has seconds to react, because the werewolf got ready to jump at him. Edward lifted his arm, and shot the full clip of his submachine gun into the creature. It tried to dodge them by jumping to the left, but didn't manage to avoid all the projectiles. Quite a few hit him in the lower half of his chest. The monster lay on the ground trying to heal itself.

Meanwhile the other werewolf reached the opening of the living room. He saw as his flock member threw that hunter into the kitchen. He knew that his mate is more than capable to handle him. He walked into the living room and looked around. There was nothing suspicious at the beginning, but then he saw someone lying on the couch. It was a woman with a cover lying on her. The woman looked at him grinning, he saw nothing but hunger in her eyes! He was afraid from her, from those crimson eyes that burned through his soul. All his bones screamed: "RUN!"

They stared at each other, the werewolf was frozen in place. This woman, she was much stronger than he, than anyone he ever knew, and she was watching him like a predator. Then she opened her mouth. She whispered, but he understood every single word clearly.

"Go, play with your hunter, Dog!" she said. The werewolf didn't need anymore persuasion, and turned around. That's when the submachine gun in the hunter's hand whirled to life and shot his mate.

Edward's submachine gun ran out of ammo, he didn't have time to take extra clips out. He only had his pistol left, and saw that the other werewolf was coming his way. He wondered why he didn't hear the girl fight, the werewolf met her theoretically. However this wasn't the time thinking about this. He had to find a way to kill the wolf approaching him. The wolf placed one of his hands on the jamb. That's when Edward decided to shoot. He shot all the remaining bullets of his pistol into the wall where the wolf was standing. He heard him roar up as the accelerated silver bullets hit him, but obviously this one was stronger, because the wolf continued his way into the room. Edward was panicking. Then the realization hit him. He hid weapons all over the flat for exactly this reason. He went quickly through his memory, trying to remember where the weapon was in the kitchen.

The wolf was already in the kitchen only a few feets away from him, when Edward finally remembered. It was right behind him in the cabinet! He turned around, and teared it open. He grabbed the silver sword hidden, it was attached to the top of the cabinet from inside. He grabbed it out just in time, when the werewolf launched himself at Edward. He simply held the sword out in front of him, and felt as the heavy body of the monster landed on it. The sword went clean through the monsters chest, and it's hearth. It collapsed immediately on the ground. Edward was tired, but knew this isn't over yet. There was the other wolf, and possibly someone else too. A vampire almost always accompanied the werewolves, they were linked together as master and servants. It's pretty obvious who was the servant, since there was no vampire corpse lying around in the flat.

Edward pulled the sword out from the wolf's body with a loud smack as air rushed into the hole that the sword made. He grabbed the edge of the cabinet and helped himself up. Blood was dripping from the edge of the sword painting the kitchen's floor red. Edward was thinking. He lost both his guns and there was still a living werewolf in the flat. The wolf probably had enough time to regenerate, so he'll have to fight with him again. Edward began to walk out from the kitchen.

As he stepped out into the corridor, he looked to the left where the wolf previously landed. Of course it wasn't there, but a blood stain was leading to the right, behind Edward. Sadly he wasn't quick enough to turn around, the wolf landed on him. Edward cried out in pain as the monster bit down on his shoulder. The wolf began to maul Edward's shoulder causing immense pain. Edward knew that he lost his left arm, and if he doesn't do anything soon, he is over. So he reached back with the sword in his hand and stabbed it into the wolf's stomach. The monster only roared, and attacked him even more furiously. Edward in despair pulled his legs up to the wolf's stomach, and kicked himself away from it as hard as he could. He felt as the flesh parts on his shoulder, and the bones crack. He just lost his left arm. His kick was powerful enough to fly him to the entrance of the flat. He had the exoskeleton after all. He landed heavily on his back and slid a few more meters until he reached the end of the corridor.

The wolf bawled in anger, and threw the dead arm away. His eyes were glowing with hate. This puny human killed his pack mate. He has to die. And so the wolf began to sprint to Edward, planning to make him part of the wall. Edward didn't have too much time to think, but this time his luck helped him out of trouble. Again. He spotted the Shock-Launcher on the floor, that the intruders used to get into his home without an invitation. He quickly picked it up in one hand, thanking the exoskeleton for the extra power that he needed. It was one heavy piece of weapon. He leaned it to the wall with the barrel pointing at the wolf. He placed his finger on the trigger, and pulled it. The gun began to buzz louder and louder. There was several lights on the front, that began to light on as the gun got ready to fire it's devastating ammunition. The front of the weapon was flat with ring on it, that lit up. The wolf was close enough, and again, jumped on Edward. He landed on Edward with the weapon facing his stomach. They glanced into each other's eyes for a fraction of a second. The wolf's eyes were filled with hate, while in Edward's you could only see desperation. Then the buzzing faded away, and both of them heard a loud ping, that signaled the readiness of the weapon. Upon hearing this the hate in the wolf's eyes was replaced by shock and fear, while on Edward's mouth a small grin appeared.

The gun launched it's shockwave tearing the werewolf to tiny pieces, and painting a large part of the corridor, and everything within it red. The ceiling was partly destroyed, and Edward could see the Upper-City outside. Guts were hanging from the remaining part of the ceiling above him. There was silence, nothing moved. Edward had some time to catch his breath. Then he got up using the Shock-Launcher as a crutch. His shoulder wasn't bleeding anymore, he knew that it'll take a while to regenerate his hand, but at least he was alive. For now anyway.

Edward began walking back to the girl he saved before, to question her. He was too tired for anymore fighting today. As he got into the sight of the front door, his plans changed. He had only a split second to glance to his right, where he saw a figure standing in the doorway. Before he could react, he was pinned to the wall with a strong hand. Another hand grabbed the launcher, and ripped it out from his hand. The gun flyed behind the vampire. It was a male one, with brown hair that was hanging in clumps. His eyes were of course red. He held Edward pinned to the wall with his upper-arm in his neck.

"You killed my wolves! You fucking bastard, you have no idea how long it took to get them! And now they are just worthless meal in this fucking flat of yours! You are going to have a long, and painful death." he said and drew out a small dagger from under his cloth. That's when the vampire glanced to his right, and saw a girl standing there. She had a big black jacket on her with black T-shirt and a red jean. She had long leather boots on her feet, and yellow tinted glasses on her face. She was grinning. Oh and she also had a big-fucking-ass pistol in her hand. Just like the one Edward used before. " Don't come closer sweetheart, or I'm going to kill your friend. In fact, what about you go back into your room, and when I'm done we can introduce ourselves?"

Seras grinned even more than before if this was even possible upon hearing this vampire. Who does think he is? she thought. " Okay. I don't care about that rat anyway." she answered, turned around and went back into the room.

"WHAT?" asked Edward angrily. He couldn't believe this woman. He just saved her ass from the wolves and now she is just letting him die? The vampire turned his head back to Edward, and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

But before he could do anything, a familiar voice ringed behind him. "Okay, I changed my mind. Sorry...sweetheart." said Seras with a mocking tone at the end. Edward's eyes widened as he saw, that Seras walked out from the wall, and pointed her pistol right at the vampire's head. She still had the same big grin on her lips, and before the male vampire could have react, she pulled the trigger. Edward quickly ducked, so Seras doesn't blow his head off too. And so the flat was expanded with another bullethole. And some more blood and brain. The vampire's body turned to ash.

"Fucking Freaks.." said Seras with disgust, then she held her hand out for Edward to grab. He accepted it, and so Seras pulled him on his feet.

"Who are you?" asked Edward with some fear in his voice.

"My name is Seras. Seras Victoria."

"That can't be..." murmured Edward with disbelieve to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: FINALLY I'm back! I'm terribly sorry for being so late, there are no excuses I know. I had some kind of writer's block with this, like I knew where I was heading, but had to fill the gaps in between. So this chapter just didn't want to write itself like before. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**As an extra thing, we officially reached and surpassed 200 visitors, which is a great thing! I'm utterly flattered by the support I get from you guys!**

**To make the Edward thing clear, now that I think about it, I should have thought about that before! But as an excuse Twilight didn't even cross my mind while writing it.**

**Also I'm searching for a Beta Reader, preferably with motherlanguage as english, so I don't make too much grammar mistakes.**

**I think that's it folks, reviews are highly appriciated even more than follows or favorites, so keep them coming! Without further ado, have fun!**

Mark was sitting at his desk. He was thinking about the things happened in the last few hours. He held the medallion in his hands, that he got from his mother, who got from her mother and so on. It was in the family since who knows how long. The cold metal managed to clear his mind a bit. He had too many questions, and none was answered. What did that monster say, when it slaughtered his teammates? Why was he even alive? If Elita wasn't there, would he still be alive? Probably not.

After the monster escaped from the museum, Mark and Elita sat there hugging in other for long minutes. Then they just stood up, and supporting each other, walked out from the room. Mark just wanted to be as far away as possible from this god forsaken room.

He soon had to report to his superior, so he went right there after saying goodbye to Elita. She was taken away by one of the nurses that were taking care of the injured civilians. The whole facility was a big mess to be honest, but luckily the authorities were reacting fast. The police already began to analyze what happened. Mark was knocking on the door, and was let in only a second later.

"Report Lieutenant Mark!" - said the Captain who was sitting behind a big, white desk. However the desk's top was big, it didn't look gigantic, since most of the sides of the desk were missing, so the only thing that held it in the air was two curved metallic pillars. The man had gray hair from all the stress he was put under, but his eyes were still shining with youthness. He wore a simple green army outfit, no medals or any kind of fancy stuff.

"Yes, Sir!" -stood at attention Mark-" After we were alerted by the intruders, my team began to clear our floor from them. Everything went according to plan without any casualties until we went inside the B exhibition hall. We found the intruder dead inside, without his blood. Soon we were attacked by an unknown enemy, who killed all my teammates. She spared me for no known reason. Also Elita was present, when the enemy got me, and shot it with Gregor's handgun."

"You said she?"

"Yes Sir. It was a woman in her twenties. From what I saw Sir, I believe that she was a vampire."

"A vampire? How could a vampire slip into the Upper-City without me knowing it?"

"Sir, I believe that she got in within a coffin, that was shipped in not long ago."

"I see. And where is this vampire of yours now?"

"I believe she fell to her death after exiting through the wall of the hall."

"Through the wall?"

"Yes, she walked right through it."

"Don't bullshit me soldier. Now what I want from you, is go down, and retrieve what remained from her! For this task, you'll take one of the ground squads with you."

"Understood Sir!"

"You'll leave in an hour. Dismissed!"

And so Mark was sitting in his room thinking about where he fucked it up. Now he has to go down to that hell pit, to retrieve a woman who probably isn't more than a pile of blood and flesh. Then suddenly out of nowhere he heard a loud beep. It was his watch. It was time to go. He got up from where he sat, and walked to the door of his tiny flat. It was just a temporary home, since a great and lovely flat has been promised him when his trial finishes. It was only a few more months of active guarding of the Upper-City, then he and Elita can finally settle down here. With these thoughts he exited the room, and took his way to the departing hangar.

The corridors like always were swarmed with people going to somewhere very important of course. Like everything else in the Upper-City, these walls were mainly painted white of course with only a few guide lines of various colors breaking the clean look. As he walked past a big window, which was more like a designed hole in the wall, he looked out in the open. The immediate outside area was occupied by a big garden with flowers everywhere. It was illuminated by the numerous lamps floating above. In the background were the shadows of big skyscrapers reaching for the clean sky.

He finally arrived to the hangar, and walked through the gigantic door that was always open. They closed it only in emergency. A lot of people in work outfits were running around making all the flights ready for departure. Counter to most of the civilian planes, his flight wasn't heading to some other part of the Upper-City, but down. As he approached the, compared to the other planes tiny, troop carrier, he saw the rest of his team getting ready. All of them wore the high-tech suits and gadgets that were needed on the field. Their outfits were mainly black with various colored lining along the sutures. Each color resembled other roles in the team. The black cloth was build up from hexagon looking flakes. As Mark got closer he recognised the special goggles that were equipped with night vision, and heat vision.

"Sir!" - addressed him the closest soldier while saluting.

"At ease soldier." said Mark as a greeting.

"It's an honor to go on a mission with you Sir!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get over with this okay."

"Yes, Sir!"

Soon they lifted from the ground and flew out through the big opening on the far wall. They began their descent to the Under-City. Mark thought he could see as the air became more and more dirtier around them.

* * *

They just landed on the streets that were lit by the lamps all around the town like always. Next to them not far away was a crater, probably the place where the girl banged into the ground. The door of the ship opened, and they jumped down on the street. As soon as they were out their vehicle lifted and flew back to where they came from.

As Mark looked around, he could see people stroll around the street, some of them stopped and stared at them. All the pedestrians had old clothing, no clever material or self-cleaning mechanisms. On the corner there was a fire lit in a barrel. Since the sun never lit the ground, it was usually very cold down here, so the people grabbed every possibility to warm themselves up.

The team walked to the crater in the ground and began checking it out, looking for any type of organic material. Since they didn't found any, they began to reconstruct the scenery before them, so they find out what happened and where the supposed-to-be-death woman is. Mark was standing at the edge of the crater looking over the work. Suddenly voices hit his ear.

"What are they doing here?"

"Something escaped again."

"Are they here for us?"

"I wish I would be one of them."

"Fucking bastards showing off their high-tech stuff..."

Mark couldn't blame them. These people were just simply poor and not evil. They were the unluckier part of the population, which didn't have a chance to get a better life. So these people hated the ones who got the chance to live up there. Up where he is going to live too soon.

"Sir, sadly we couldn't acquire any worthful information from the crash site." came the soldier to Mark with his report.

"In this case we expand our search area."

"Yes, Sir!" However as the soldier finished his sentence a loud explosion shook the ground around them out of the blue. Mark jerked up his head to catch the possible smoke, but he didn't see any dark smoke neither flames he expected, but flying debris and blood from a few blocks away. The top one of the houses was blown down.

Mark had his next destination.

* * *

"That can't be..." murmured Edward with disbelieve to himself.

"Why?" asked Seras halfway turning back. She was ready to leave this place. She holstered her borrowed weapon under her coat, however Edward didn't know where exactly.

"Because there is already a Seras Victoria."

"And?"

"And she is the strongest vampire since centuries. She is the No-Life Queen, and ruler of the Under-City."

"Is she?" chuckled Seras. - "In this case I want to meet with this vampire. It's not nice to steal ones title...Shall we go?"

"Where?"

"Well, obviously we can't stay here, and I want my old gun back too."

Edward still under shock turned around, and walked back into the living room. Seras wondered why, but after a few minutes he showed up again. Apparently he went back for his gear, because he was now standing in what looked like an armor of sorts, however it looked more like a diving suit. He also carried his pistol again, with that he had a staff on his back and a rifle in his hand.

"What about your hand?" asked Seras curious. Humans don't lose their arms, then don't even mention it.

"It'll grow back with time."

"Hm...what are you?"

"I already told you, a hunter."

"I mean what species?"

"Oh...I'm a mutant. I was originally a human, but my DNS was mixed with some reptile one. So now I can grow limbs back, but it takes a lot of time. At least two days."

"I see." said Seras, then walked out the door not even waiting for Edward to follow.

"So where are we heading?" asked Edward after he reached Seras on the street. She walked like she knew where she was heading, but in reality, she had no idea.

"I want to go to the old Hellsing mansion. Any idea where it is?"

"Yeah, it isn't too far away from here. There was a big excavation a few days ago, and even now it's pretty busy there. You sure we have to go there?"

"Yes, I'm." answered Seras without looking back.- "I have to get my handgun back. The Reaper."

"Uh...your gun has a name?..."

"It's not an ordinary gun you know."

They spent the rest of the trip in silence.

The mansion was lit up with gigantic reflectors, and it was locked down. Guards were patrolling around the facility with machine guns in hands. When Seras approached the main gate, where most of the big trucks were stationed, a man with yellow outfit came out to them.

"How may I help you Miss? As you can see this is a locked down area, no civils are allowed inside." said the man with strong accent.

"I'm searching for a handgun, that my family owned. It was stored in this mansion."

"Oh...I'm afraid Miss, that all the guns were taken away."

"I see." answered Seras with a small smile. "Can you maybe tell me who took them?"

"Yes. I think they are going to be prizes for the next tournament at the arena."

"Tournament?" asked Seras confused, then looked at Edward.

"There are regular tournaments for the inhuman species. They are very bloody usually."

"That's my place then." said Seras with a grin, then turned back to the man. "Can you maybe show us the way?"

"So you want to participate." spoke someone, who wasn't noticed till now. This man was wearing similar outfit that Alucard used to wear in Seras time. He even had the same hat, and was leaning against a wall only a few metres away from Seras.

"Sure." answered Seras while she crossed her arms.

"Come with me then." finished the conversation this fake Alucard, and began walking down the street.

"Guys, you don't use cars or what?..." sighed Seras.

* * *

The arena was built up like the old roman ones. The man guided them to a big wooden double door, which was missing one door. In the remaining empty place a desk was placed with a woman sitting behind it. On the table were papers, pens and other accounting tools. Of course the woman wasn't the only one waiting for gladiators, but there were two men, each of them twice as big as a normal human.

"These two are planning to fight tonight." said the man who escorted Seras and Edward here to the woman. She just nodded, then turned to Seras, while the man walked away, and soon disappeared.

"Okay, I'll need a name please."

"Seras."

"Oh, you have an interesting name!" smiled the woman revealing some fangs. Seras was disgusted from this thing in front of her, but didn't show any emotion, just smiled back. -"And you mister?"

"I'm not fighting thank you."

"Then you should wait in line for audience seats."

"He is helping me with getting ready."

"I see, then I'll write you as support up." nodded the woman.

"I'm Edward."

"Good, then...we are finished here."said the woman putting down the pen "If you die, then all your gear will be taken away and used as supply for other battles. Now please go to the barracks, just follow the route, it's impossible to miss."

"Thanks." answered Seras with maybe a bit too much edge in her voice. The woman looked a bit confused, but then just went back to her work. As Seras and Edward followed the route, which indeed impossible to miss, since all the other doors were locked, Seras turned slightly her head to Edward.

"Support ha?"

"Yeah, I have no intention being slaughtered by you."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you know? These tournaments have always only one winner because all the other competitors get killed. So it's like a last man standing thing."

"I like it." smiled Seras a bit creepy.

They finally arrived to the barracks, which was a pretty big room, probably some kind of lecture hall. There were benches all around the room with people, mostly men, sitting on them. Neon lamps hanging from the top lit up the area just enough to see. It stinked from sweat and blood. Along the walls were weapon stacks displaying various melee weapons from blades through maces to big broad swords. All the usual medieval stuff. Even armor pieces were around the floor and on benches, some in so bad condition that one almost had less chance winning with them than without them.

"I guess no guns then?" asked Seras after looking around.

"Yeah, forgot to mention that."

"Nevermind, I'm quite good with swords too. Learned from an old friend." answered Seras with a nostalgic tone in her voice. Then she took her path to the nearest empty bench. Both of them sat down, and waited. After a few minutes Edward couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"So...aren't you going to get at least a weapon for yourself?"

"Nope, I have something better." said Seras and pulled out from under her coat a katana. It was as sharp as possible, in perfect condition. It's grip was mostly black with white cloth wrapped around it for better grasp.

"Whoa, where did you get that from?" asked Edward surprised, he even jumped a bit up.

"From my personal weapon locker." she smiled, then put it away again. Right when she did that, a young girl hopped down next to them. She was wearing a green tank top with long army leggings. She had sport shoes to that. She was smiling bright and broad at Seras and Edward.

"So you guys are new too here?" she asked

"Yeah. You too?" Seras answered returning the smile.

"Yep. First time in the arena! So excited!" she said while jumping a bit on the bench and widely gesturing with her hands. "Nice to meet with some friendly people finally. Most of the 'warriors' here are so grumpy. I'm Lucy by the way." and she offered a hand. Seras took it.

"I'm Seras, and this is here Edward." she said while shaking hands.- "Soo...you are fighting too I guess?"

"Yes. I even brought my own dagger!" said Lucy and brought out a small silver dagger from under her tank top. It was a plain simple weapon, probably worthless too, thought Seras. -"And what's up with you guys?" asked Lucy while looking first at Seras then at Edward.

"Oh I'm not fighting." answered Edward, speaking the first time since Lucy arrived.

"Why is that? You afraid of me?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"No, I just don't want my ass kicked by her." he pointed at Seras. Lucy raised one eyebrow and looked at Seras, who just shrugged.

"She doesn't look that strong..." Lucy said then to Edward.

"She is a woman after all." spoke a new voice from the bench in front of them. The voice belonged to a big werewolf, who was playing with his dagger. He obviously listened to the conversation.

"And you are a puppy." smiled at him Seras.

"WHAT?!" stood up furious the werewolf, ready to jump on Seras. She didn't move, just looked at him.

"You heard right, furball." said then Seras. If it would be possible, the werewolf would have exploded from anger right there. Luckily for him, before he could have done anything, a guard moved to them.

"Stop it, both of you. You'll have plenty opportunity to kill each other in the ring." said the soldier. The werewolf growled, but sat back to his place.

"You'll be the first one I kill, leech."

"I can't wait." smiled Seras at him.

"Wait you are a vampire too?" Lucy asked excited.

"I thought it's obvious...You know red eyes..." Seras gestured showing her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry...I'm pretty new to this undead thing you know."

"How come?"

"I was turned only about a year ago, maybe less."

"You got turned?" asked Edward suddenly.

"Yeah, I have no chips." whispered Lucy to them covering her mouth from the werewolf across from them.

"Finally good news." sighed Seras relieved. As she looked at Lucy, she saw that she is confused. "You know, I hate chipped ones."

"Oh..."

"So where is your master then?" Seras asked now curious about Lucy's story.

"He went missing a couple of months ago. I think he got captured by the sky-people."

"Sky-people?"

"You know, the ones living in the Upper-City...for some reason they like to capture the natural vampires, since there is so few of us."

"Hm..." hummed Seras, and closed her eyes.

"So...what do you guys want to get as a price if you win?"

"She wants her gun back." answered Edward instead of Seras

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"I mean, you really want to spend that favor you get from mister Alucard on a gun?"

"Mister Alucard?" Seras popped her eyes open.

"Yes, that's the guy running this place. Why you know him?" asked Lucy curious.

"I don't think we are talking about the same person. The Alucard I know wouldn't run a place like this...i think..."

"And what do you want to get then Lucy?" asked Edward trying to avoid the awkward silence.

"I want to get my master back." at this Seras smiled. "What?"

"Nothing, it's nice to see, that there is still some loyalty remaining between master and fledgling."

"Yeah..."

"When do we start already?" asked Seras a bit frustrated. Just like it would have been a command, a guard came through a door with papers in his hand, and a microphone was given to him.

"Okay people. Those, whose name I say, please come with me." said the man, then began to read the notes on the papers.

* * *

After both Lucy and Seras heard their names, they got up and began walking to the soldier. The werewolf heard his name too, but Seras wasn't interested in remembering it, he will be dead anyway.

"Good luck!" said Edward

"Thanks sweety!" answered only Lucy

They walked through the door the soldier came in, and went down a corridor. After a little bit of walk, they could already hear the crowd. People screaming and yelling, being excited about the upcoming bloodshed. The corridor became more and more red colored from all the bloody bodies that were dragged down it. Lamps hanging above them illuminated the walls with an ill shade of yellow.

Finally they arrived the end of the corridor, and popped out into a much bigger room than any before. This ground was almost a square and could be called more like a pit, since it's walls ended far above their heads. As Seras looked up, she noticed that where the walls ended, there were fences and behind them was the yelling crowd. She saw bloodlust and aggression in their eyes. Above them metal pipes ran through the air, and buried themselves into the cement walls. From these pipes were hanging the lamps. Seras continued scanning the area above them, and noticed a podium, on it was a big chair with a guy sitting in it. He was wearing clothes like Alucard, he even had the sunglasses! Seras had to try really hard to suppress her laugh. After she managed this, she noticed the soldiers with guns aiming at them from behind the fences. They were there for the security obviously. While Seras examined the arena, all the participants came out from the tunnel, and were now standing around.

"Please spread out and wait for the start!" yelled the soldier that escorted them here. All of them did as they were told, and waited. The big doors behind them closed and locked loudly. Soon the man ,who wanted to be Alucard, rose and opened his mouth.

"Welcome everybody to this night's bloody entertainment!" he roared and the crowd roared back maniacally. -"Don't forget, there may only one remain! And now..ARE YOU READY?"

"YES!" the crowd yelled back

"Then let the massacre BEGIN!" he shouted while letting his arm fall to his side.

At this all the warriors roared up at the same time, well except Seras. She just looked around casually, searching for Lucy. She actually liked the girl, not only because she was more a vampire than those Freaks, but because she was cheering her up a bit. Seras finally spotted her on the other side of the arena fighting with a werewolf, luckily it looked like she knew what she was doing. Seras smiled, after all she might be able to enjoy this battle a little before she has to save her.

When she finished thinking, she felt a large body moving in her direction. As she turned around she saw the werewolf that she met before in the barracks. He looked furious and was glaring at her.

"You are finished, BITCH!" he yelled with a dagger his hand and dived at Seras. She didn't understand what's up with diving all the time with the wolves, but it just made her job a lot easier. Seras turned sideways to the wolf, and with that movement she lifted her hand which now gripped the katana. The wolf of course was surprised, since he was sure that Seras didn't have any weapon seconds ago. With the movement complete, Seras cut clean off the wolf's arm, that held the dagger, then just let him fly before her and land on the ground a few metres away. The crowd roared up at the sight of the first blood, they didn't expect any this soon. It usually took much longer for two opponents to kill each other.

The wolf cried out in pain, and began crawling towards his dagger.

"What's wrong wolfy boy?" Seras asked with a grin. She walked over to the wolf's arm, and picked it up. Then she stood not far from the werewolf's head and held out his lost arm in front of him. -"Need a hand?" she laughed loudly. The wolf only glared at him. -" Get yourself together, I'm not finished with you yet." said Seras coldly, then stepped over the wolf, and began walking towards a couple fighting. While she walked, she glanced towards Lucy again. She was bloody and panted heavily, but it looks like she finished off the wolf. Good, thought Seras.

The couple Seras was walking towards consisted of a huge man with a mace in his hand, while his enemy was a slender male who had a long small sword in his hand. The slender one was crouching halfways holding the dagger above his head, while the big male was striking him with his mace.

Seras stared at them for a few seconds, then launched herself at the big male. The man didn't even have time to react as Seras's katana went through his neck. Then with a graceful movement she pulled her katana through the side of his neck, with this half-way severing the man's head. The slim man's eyes widened as he saw that a woman just killed his opponent with ease. The big man dropped his mace, and just fell to the ground. He couldn't move since his spine was cut too. His blood created a small pool around his head. Seras was just standing there for a few seconds looking at the slim man, waiting for him to make a move. All the while with a grin.

The slim man then crouched even more, and with a quick movement tried to kick Seras in the jaw, but she saw his intent, and just turned sideways. The man's leg went past her face by centimetres. But Seras still didn't make any move. The man put down his hand, and with his balance in place again, backflipped and landed on his feet again. His eyes narrowed, and he crouched again. Seras was just staring at him with a hungry grin. She saw as her opponent suddenly started running to her. He held his dagger like a one-handed sword, he wanted to stab Seras in the stomach. Too bad Seras was quicker and with an upward swing cut his dagger holding arm off. Then before the man registered his lost, Seras ducked, and with a clean cut, severed his legs too. The slim man flew past above her, and landed somewhere behind Seras.

Then Seras gracefully stood up, not even looking behind herself, she knew that the man is dead. She looked for Lucy, and found her at the same exact place she fought previously. Her body was bloody, and obviously was really tired, just barely keeping her hands up in the air. A few bodies lay around her.

'She isn't that hopeless after all' Seras thought 'But she won't last any longer like this.' and so she began walking towards her. Whoever got in her way died quickly. The battle in the arena was about to finish, only a few other opponents remained, who were fighting each other. Seras saw that another of the remained wolves is preparing to attack Lucy, and she knew that she would have no chance. So Seras began walking a bit faster.

Lucy was standing, but her legs were shaking. She lost too much blood. As she managed to level her eyes up again, she saw that another enemy was creeping closer to her. 'Fuck, I'm going to die here...this is not fair!' she thought to herself. Somehow she managed to raise her hands up, so she might be able to block at least the first attack. The wolf didn't look any better than her, it was missing an arm. It roared, then tried to jump at her. Lucy braced herself for the impact and the inevitable death. But it never came.

"It isn't nice to attack the weak ones you know." said Seras who was standing between the wolf and Lucy. She didn't even have a scar on her clothes. When Lucy looked past Seras, she could see that the wolf was stuck up on Seras katana, which was pointing out from it's back. Seras held the werewolf with one hand casually a bit lifted off the floor, but then she grew bored she just lowered his hand a bit and tilted the katana downwards. The wolf slipped down to the ground with a loud splat. Seras made a wide motion, so all the blood was thrown off the sword, then she looked around. Only one more warrior was standing in the middle, who was looking at them now.

"Th...Thanks." was all Lucy could say. This drew Seras attention back to her, so she turned around. -"So are you going to kill me now?" Lucy asked tired, with a tone that sounded like she didn't care at all.

"No."

"But there can stay only one alive!"

"Says who?" asked Seras with a grin on her face. -"However, I would appreciate if I could borrow your dagger for a second." Lucy handed it to her without a question, she didn't need it anymore.

"Thanks." smiled Seras, then with a fluid movement she turned around and threw the dagger. It flew with deadly accuracy right through the last warrior's head, who was standing in the middle waiting for Seras to finish off Lucy. But the warrior just fell to the ground without having to worry about Seras, or anything anymore.

"And what n.." began Lucy talking, but Seras just turned around again, and punched her in the face! She hit her so hard, that Lucy passed out on the floor. With this done, she walked back to the middle of the arena, and faced the man on the podium. The crowd was silent since a few minutes now, everybody was concentrating really hard to remember every single event of this night, since this was the best show since a long time. Nobody spoke, first seconds,, then minutes passed, and Seras grew inpatient.

"The tournament is over." she said finally. For the first time the man in the chair spoke up.

"No it isn't. You are not the only one left alive in the arena. Finish her, then you are the winner."

"No."

"What?" he asked angrily.

"I won't finish her off. And now give me my price before I get angry."

"Oh, and what will you do, if you get angry?" he asked with a mocking tone and a wide smile.

"I'll go up there you piece of shit, then kill you and take what I came for in the first place." Seras smiled back. The soldiers raised their weapons immediately, and Seras heard the safety going off.

"Stop!" yelled the man again, then grinned at Seras. But his head stand in a way tilted to one side, that it was obvious he wasn't going to speak to her. "Lealia, go down and finish off this bitch." A young looking woman stepped out from behind his chair. She had short brown hair that hung neck long. She wore skin-tight army T-shirt and some jeans. Her stomach was partly visible from under her T-shirt. In her hand was a long staff with spikes on each end.

She walked down to the fences, and opened a till-now invisible door. After that she gratefully dropped into the arena. She stood up, and faced Seras without fear or doubt in her eyes, which were red.

"I'm sorry that I have to kill you, Miss." Lealia bowed before Seras.

"Same." said Seras with a honest smile, which Lealia returned.

"Lealia, hurry up already!" the man shouted to them.

"Shut up, garbage!" yelled Seras back.

"Hey, don't insult the Master!" Lealia said to her while she stepped a bit closer. Her eyes were filled with anger now. Seras looked at her with surprise.

"You actually like her, don't you?"

"Yes, he is my Master after all."

"Yes, but you are not forced to like your own master...I admire your loyalty."

"Hm..." hummed Lealia, and stood into a fighting position. Seras did the same and waited, but she didn't have to wait for too long. Lealia surprised her with her speed, as she ran towards her, and thrusted her staff towards Seras stomach. Luckily, she was still much slower than Seras.

"What?" asked surprised Lealia, when she saw that Seras was crouching on the end of her staff, and was grinning at her. Seras's katana was at her neck. Lealia was shocked, did she just lose against this woman? The crowd watched them in complete silence, their jaws were on the floor. They didn't even see Seras moving.

"Ah, this is disappointing..." sighed Seras "I'll give you another chance girl. But first let's see who you really are." and with that, she cut Lealia's cheek, who winced a bit. A bit of blood flowed out from the tiny wound, and down the sword. Then Seras lifted it to her mouth, and licked down the blood. While tasting it, she jumped back to the ground a few metres away from Lealia. Then Seras began chuckling. Everybody else looked at her confused.

"No way, no fucking way!" she bursted out into loud laugh. "I can't believe this! This is tooo good!" she laughed loud, almost maniacally.


End file.
